1. Technical Field
This invention relates to travel trailers that extend and unfold to provide a usable interior space for camping and the like. More specifically, to trailers and vehicle expansion enclosure systems that are connected to and primarily supported by the trailer or the vehicle to which it is attached.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art trailer enclosure attachments have been directed to collapsible enclosures for shelters and storage that have been secured to and extend beyond the supportive surface of the trailers or vehicles. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,336, 4,065,166, 4,457,553, 6,871,896 and U.S. Publication 2009/0159108.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,336 a tent accessory for a truck is disclosed having a tent configuration with a sealing, sidewalls and floor for use as a room addition for the camper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,553 is directed to a portable shower for a van having a slidably disposed upper tubular frame from which are selectively secured depending side and end walls to form and open top shower enclosure against the back end of the van.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,166 is directed to a demountable extension enclosure for motor vehicles having a tent-like structure that extends up from a floor board that extends from the doorway of the loading door of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,896 claims a temporary vehicle enclosure expansion system that uses the vehicle's door to support an enclosure extending therebetween.
Finally, in U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0159108 a storage facility is illustrated that extends from the rear of a vehicle having bag bins and boxes therewithin.